If It Pleases You
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: Shouto's having some problems in the bedroom, and can't seem to satisfy Izuku. So how will he react once his boyfriend gets turned into an anthropomorphic bunny? Shouto POV Happy Easter


**Yeah, I'm fucking going there. We're all sinners here, so don't complain. Happy Easter.**

* * *

It's rare that I manage to wake up before Izuku, since he's been such an early bird ever since I've known him. So when I open my eyes to see his peaceful face next to me, I feel a spark of joy in my chest. He's snoring softly, his left cheek smooshed against the pillow. Drool dribbles down onto the fabric, absorbing into it almost instantly. He never quite lost the baby fat on his face, so he looks rather childish when he's relaxed and defenseless like this.

My lips twitch with amusement, as Izuku suddenly snorts and jerks awake. His eyes open wide and dart around, before settling on me. It still takes him a moment to focus, and actually register what he's seeing. Once his eyes finally clear and look at me, the most beautiful smile spreads across his face. It's a perfect mix of drowsy, giddiness, and just a bit of adoration mixed in.

He continues to smile goofily as he stretches his arms out, pawing at my shoulders, before sneaking his arms underneath them and snuggling into my chest. He then nuzzles into my sternum with a yawn.

"Mmmmm, morning Sho-chan."

I murmur out my own greeting and hug him back, burying my nose into his tangled curls. I inhale his musty scent, and let out a content hum. We lay there for a few more moments, before I pull away from him just enough to give him a kiss. Izuku moans softly in response, and shifts further into my embrace. We break for a moment, the other man blearily looking at me.

"Ha. Well, good morning again. What time is it?"

I glance over at the clock that sits on Izuku's nightstand, trailing my fingers along his spine absently.

"Almost 6:30"

Izuku hums at the answer and stretches, inadvertently pressing his body against mine. I blink down at him when I feel a certain something brush up against my leg. I hesitate for a moment, before sliding my hand down towards his morning wood. Izuku freezes when my hand makes contact with it, and I nervously grasp his member through his boxers. I look at him hesitantly, as I slightly clench my hand around it.

"Is it- do you want to..."

Izuku blinks at me once, before he starts to stutter. He grabs my hand and gives me an anxious smile.

"Oh, no, that's fine. You don't have to do that Sho-chan."

I frown and open my mouth, but he cuts me off with a rushed peck on the lips.

"We should probably get up and get ready for work anyway."

He says this and quickly hops out of bed, sending me a more genuine smile as he flits about the room. I wait until he gathers his clothes and leaves, before letting out a frustrated growl. I punch one of the pillows a couple times, before tiredly palming my face. _Why am I like this!?_

It's been over a month since we last had sex, or at least _tried_. For some reason, ever since we started dating, I've been struggling with intimacy. I don't know why, but whenever we try to do things of a sexual nature, I can't seem to perform properly. I can get it up, sure, but keeping the momentum going is near impossible after awhile.

We can't even just give each other hand or blow jobs, because I keep deflating long before I can even cum. We even tried with me on bottom, but I didn't even get hard, unlike when I try to top. In a last ditch effort to salvage the situation, I offered to let him continue on, so at least one of us could feel good. Needless to say, that went over terribly with Izuku. It took me hours to get him to stop crying and yelling at me.

I think we only managed to successfully have sex a handful of times in the two years we've been together. Izuku, bless his heart, hasn't complained once about it, but I can tell that it's upsetting him. What can I do to satisfy him? He won't allow me to just give, since it just seems to frustrate him even more.

I sigh, running a hand through my tangled hair. I suppose I should get up now. I can at least start breakfast, before having a shower and changing clothes. Izuku tends to take longer in the shower nowadays. I try not to think about _why_ that is as I pass by the bathroom door, ignoring the muffled moans that tauntingly seep through the wood.

I grit my teeth, and try not to stomp into the kitchen. It's not his fault I'm inadequate. I open the fridge with a bit too much force, and curse as I catch the milk just before it crashes to the floor. I take a deep breath, steadying myself before standing back up from my crouch. Get a hold of yourself. Throwing a tantrum won't solve anything.

I put the milk back in the fridge, and pull out the eggs. I'll start warming up the leftover rice from last night while I'm at it. Eggs over rice should be good for a quick breakfast, and I can also use some of it to make our lunches for today. With that thought in mind, I pull out some ham and vegetables as well. I may be terrible in bed, but I can at least make Izuku happy with this. I should probably send Fuyumi a thank you card later, for having the patience to teach me. She was always worried I would starve to death once I moved out, so forced me to learn everything she knew.

Halfway through making the first portion, I hear the shower shut off and the telltale sounds of Izuku getting dressed. My lips quirk up as I hear a faint yelp and a following thud, before the door finally opens. The green-haired man stumbles into the kitchen, eyeing the food hungrily. I hand him his bowl, before fixing my own and joining him at the table.

For a good five minuets, there's just the sound of chewing and the clinking of chopsticks. The silence is nice, and gives me some time to gather my thoughts before addressing Izuku.

"So what's the plan for today?"

Izuku looks up at me, cheeks adorably stuffed and bulging from the food he's been cramming into his mouth. It takes him a few tries to swallow all the food, amazingly not choking on any of it. He clears his throat and smiles at me, red tinting his cheeks.

"Oh! Well some reports need to get finished, but the day will mostly be patrol."

I nod and hum, swallowing another bite of food.

"Are we still good for tonight?"

Izuku nods enthusiastically, grin stretching across his whole face now.

"Yup! As long as nothing major happens, we can meet at the usual place for dinner."

It's date night tonight, which means katsudon and cold soba, then heading back home to watch a movie. We also have the next few days off, so we can sleep in and be as lazy as we want. _And have sex if __I__ could perform properly_. I fight to keep the sour look off my face, forcing myself to grin back at Izuku's bright grin. It's not his fault, it's mine. I can't bother him with my problems.

The rest of breakfast is spent talking about which movies to watch, how we think the day will go, and idle gossip about the different heroes we've worked with. Once the dishes are washed and put away, I finally get into the shower and get dressed. I try again to elicit some kind of response, while thinking of Izuku's moans from earlier this morning. But my member stays frustratingly flaccid in my grasp. Figures.

* * *

I'm patrolling near a train station, keeping an eye out for anything untoward, when I hear a woman call out to me. Confused, I turn to see Uraraka-san running my way, waving enthusiastically. She's out of her hero uniform, so she's probably off duty. She's dressed up in a simple outfit consisting of a nice looking blouse and soft looking jeans. Casual, but on the nice side.

I keep my face blank, as I stop to allow her to catch up to me. What does she want? She finally makes it to me, grin still plastered to her face.

"Wow, hey Todoroki-kun. Fancy seeing you here! Oh I guess you're on duty, so it's IcyHot-kun!"

I grunt in response, and she continues to babble out pleasantries and small talk. We were never close in school, and we never hung out together afterwards. Unless it was with Izuku there. It's not that I don't like her, but high school wasn't the best time for me, with all the things I was going through, and things between us kind of soured when Izuku and I got together.

"So anyway, have you gotten lunch yet?"

I startle out of my thoughts, and pull my phone out of my pocket. I quickly click the button, and numbers appear above Izuku's sleeping face. I took it when he fell asleep on the couch, cheek pressed into my chest. I think it was about a month or so after we got together. It's almost twelve.

"No. I guess it is about time I took a break."

She smiles even wider at this, and suggests we go to a nearby diner, tugging on my hand before she drags me away. I never really thought about it before, but she has almost the same kind of energy as Izuku. Maybe they should have gotten together instead. I bet she wouldn't have performance issues. I allow myself to be manhandled into the restaurant as she goes on about their western styled food, and how waffles are 'just the most amazing thing ever'.

I shoot a text off to my boss, saying where I am and that I'm on break. I then tuck my phone away just in time to be shoved into a booth, grunting as I land on the cheap upholstery. Was that really necessary? I stay silent though, as she quickly flags down a waitress. She turns back to me, smile still firmly in place. I feel so uncomfortable right now.

"I'm so glad to see you again! I've been wanting to talk to you, but we've both been so busy."

I just nod and hum, trying not to shift uncomfortably in my seat. The frazzled waitress comes over, offering a strained smile and a couple of menus. She perks up when she sees me and my outfit, but doesn't say much other than to ask for our drink orders. I absently flip through my menu, as Uraraka-san continues speaking.

"Well, first things first, how've you and Deku-kun been?"

I twitch at that, and hesitantly look up at her. Her smile wavers a bit, and she sighs. She smiles again, but with a bit more gentleness and embarrassment.

"It's ok to talk about it you know? I got over my crush on him a while ago. I'm really sorry that things were awkward between us. I really just want us to be friends Todoroki-kun."

I cough awkwardly into my hand, and tell her that it's been going ok and look back at the menu. It's not like I meant to take Izuku from her, or off the market in general. I don't even know how I got his number. It's just one minute, I'm sitting at home, drinking my feelings away. And the next thing I know, I'm calling him up on the phone, and sobbing about how much I love him and his adorable face.

I had hoped it was a dream, but I woke up the next morning to a pounding headache, and a very flustered Izuku stuttering at my door. Against my wishes, I managed to survive my massive hangover and did not, in fact, manage to set myself on fire from shame. It must have been a miracle that we got together at all.

"Well, I'm glad we can talk properly now. So how are you two?"

Are waffles any good? I've never had any.

"I guess we've been ok. Tonight's date night, and we both have the weekend off."

"Oooh! That's so cool! That must not happen often! What do you guys normally do together?"

Huh, they have blueberry flavour.

"Uh, usually dinner and a movie. I'm not that good in crowds normally, and we both like to just have peace and quiet so we can wind down at the end of the day."

She nods, and enthusiastically agrees. We give our orders to the waitress when she returns, taking the menus with her. Uraraka-san then starts to talk about how her family's been doing, and soon the conversation transitions into what we do at work. I guess this isn't so bad. A ping rings on my phone, and I quickly pull it out to look at the message. It's Izuku. The message is rather garbled, and pretty illegible, but the gist of it is that somethings come up, and that he can't make dinner tonight.

I frown, something big must've happened for him be telling me this early. We've both had days where we ended up really late getting home from work, but we usually don't have this much warning. I type a message back, asking what's wrong, and start tucking into my blueberry waffles when they arrive ten minuets later. Mmmm, tangy. My phone pings again, and the message is a classic _everything's fine, don't worry!_ I wasn't before, but I am now. I try texting him again, but don't get another response.

* * *

The end of my shift comes right on time, with nothing major happening. I still haven't gotten a response from Izuku, and am beside myself with worry. I had scoured the news all day for anything in Izuku's area that may have detained him, but there's _nothing_. If anything, I think today was abnormally peaceful. So what happened?

I stop dead just outside the apartment door, dread pooling in my stomach. Oh god, is- is he… is he cheating on me? I thunk my forehead against the wood, arms hanging limply at my sides. Maybe that's it. Maybe he finally got tired of my inadequacy and found someone else. I heave a breath and violently shake my head, finally unlocking the door.

I'm being stupid, Izuku would never do that. To me, or anyone else. He'd break things off properly if there was someone else. Or just leave things as they are and stay with me out of pity, because he's stupidly loyal like that. Ok, now I'm just depressed. I go into the kitchen and place my takeout container on the table, before heading into the bedroom to change. Once in a soft grey shirt and a baggy pair of shorts, I click on the tv and plop on the couch with my food. Nothing like some mindless drivel to keep the thoughts at bay.

Halfway through some confusing anime and half a tub of ice cream, my phone starts ringing. I bolt up and rush into the kitchen where I left it. That's Izuku's ringtone. I take a moment to steady my breathing, before answering and pressing the device to my ear.

"Izuku? What happened? Why haven't you-"

I get cut off by an irritated growl.

"Shut the fuck up Candy Cane!"

"B-Bakugou-kun?"

"Ya deaf or somethin'!? Of course it's me!"

"What are you doing with Izuku's phone?"

"Fuck you, and fuck your boyfriend! Come get this whiny bitch out of my house before I rip his goddamn ears off!"

"_Kaccan! No!"_

I hear Izuku squawk in the background, sounding panicked by the situation. Well, at least he's not cheating on me. Even if Bakugou-kun didn't hate Izuku's guts, he's in a rather happy, if loud, relationship with Kirishima-kun. I sigh from relief and lean against the fridge.

"Where do you live?

There's a rustling noise as the phone loudly changes hands. Kirishima's voice sounds through the speaker next, Izuku still protesting in the background.

"No worries bro! I'll give him a ride home here in a bit."

"_Noooooo! Don't do this to me!"_

"_Shut the fuck up shitty Deku! Stop being such a fucking pussy!"_

"Thanks Kirishima-kun."

He barks out a chipper goodbye, and the line goes dead. I turn towards the fridge and thunk my head against it. What happened to make him not want to come home?

* * *

There's a knock on the door about an hour later, and I rush to open it. Kirishima-kun is standing there with a sheepish grin on his face, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey man! How's it-"

"Where's Izuku?"

I cut him off, only feeling slightly bad about being rude to him. He chuckles a bit, but then steps to the side, revealing a figure covered almost completely with a cheap looking blanket. The figure squeaks when they realize they've been exposed, and I just know it's him. Why is he all covered up?

"Izuku? What's going on?"

"Uh. Um. Well. Y-you see."

"Right! Well I've got to get going. Katsuki'll have our heads if I'm not back soon! it's date night!"

Izuku squeaks again as Kirishima-kun shoves him through over the threshold. I nod at him in thanks, and close the door behind him when he leaves. I then turn to look at my blanket covered boyfriend, who's now shaking and whimpering in the hall. I frown in concern, wanting to hug him, but he just flinches away from me.

"Izuku. What's wrong? What happened to you today? Why are you all covered up?"

My voice is quiet, in an effort to keep us both calm. The cloth shifts, possibly from Izuku shuffling his feet. It then stills, and a wobbly voice floats out.

"Pr-promise you won't freak out."

"Ok?"

Confused, I wait for him to drop the fabric. It still takes him a few moments of fidgeting around, but he finally lets the patterned cloth slide to the ground. The moment the fabric rustles softly to the hallway floor, I freeze. Standing before me, is a large, green, anthropomorphic rabbit. Long green ears twitch on the side of his head, and big, watery green eyes anxiously look back at me.

His face seems to have changed shape, like a mix between animal and human. It's just human enough to see an obvious distressed expression on his green, fuzzy face. I'm not sure what my expression looks like, but it seems to make Izuku burst into tears.

"Y-you said you wouldn't freak out! Oh god, I look awful and weird! I knew I should've stayed away!"

My eyes widen in panic, and I rush over to comfort him. I wrap him in a tight embrace, ignoring the strange sensation of his fur on my cheek.

"Shhh, Izuku. It's ok. I'm sorry, I was just surprised! I was worried about you all day, and I really didn't expect this."

I rock the distraught man back and forth, as he continues to snuffle and whimper into my shoulder. At least, I think that's whimpering. It sounds rather scratchy, like he has a clog in his throat. I shush and rock him, until he finally peters off into the occasional hiccup.

"Do you want to sit down so you can finally tell me what happened today?"

Izuku pulls back from me a bit, snuffling once more as he wipes the moisture from his face. There's still wet patches from where the tears soaked into his fur, but he's at least stopped crying for now. He gives me a shaky nod, and I lead him into the living room, sitting us both down on the couch. I run my hands through his curly hair, silently waiting for him to catch his breath and talk to me.

He's still wearing his hero costume. Though I suppose it would've been difficult to remove it and replace it with something else, with how his legs are shaped. They're bent backwards at the knee, and are shaped just like a rabbit's. The legs of his jumpsuit are torn, raggedly hanging off his thighs, and I assume he lost his shoes somewhere when they didn't fit anymore. His fur is curly and green, like his hair, and is probably like that over his entire body. Well, except for his face. I wonder if he has a tail. Suddenly uncomfortable, I shoot up from the couch and rush into the kitchen, stammering out a few words.

"Y-you must need water after all that c-crying. L-let me get us some drinks and a snack."

Izuku murmurs back in thanks, and I take a moment in front of the fridge to fend off a panic attack. What the fuck is _wrong_ with me? I violently shake my head, and pull out a bottle of green tea, pausing before pulling out some celery and carrots. I'm not sure how deeply the transformation affects him, but I'm not about to risk poisoning my boyfriend. I'll look up a proper diet for rabbits later, these will just have to do for now. Maybe I should just bring bottled water instead. Yeah, better safe than sorry.

After plating the food and taking a steadying breath, I head back into the living room. Izuku's breathing has finally evened out, and he's now sitting there with a dejected look on his face. I place the food on the coffee table in front of us, and hand him one of the bottles of water. He takes it with a grateful nod, and takes a few hesitant sips.

It's surprisingly difficult for him at first, since his mouth is shaped differently, but he only spills a little down his chin before getting the hang of it. After half of the water is gone, he lets out a satisfied sigh and finally turns towards me. He seems to think for a moment, likely gathering his words, before finally speaking.

"Well, things were going fine until lunchtime. You know, regular old patrol with one of my co-workers. Kinda weirdly quiet, you know?"

I nod, and he starts eyeing the snacks.

"Just as I was about to go on break and give you a call, this woman started screaming about a purse snatcher. We both see this guy running away from the scene, and start to pursue him. Just as we manage to catch him, this little girl shouts 'bunny' at me, and I just suddenly transform."

His clawed hand starts reaching out, giving me a good view of his palm, before plucking a stalk of celery off the plate. His hand is human shaped, but I'm almost certain I saw pink little pads on the tips of his fingers. He brings the vegetable back to his mouth, and starts animatedly talking about the transformation, sadness temporarily forgotten in the face of his quirk obsession.

"I guess she got excited about my costume, and accidentally activated her quirk. Her parents said she's never transformed a human before, but it usually only lasts a few days. If I wasn't so surprised and worried about other people seeing me like that, I would've asked more questions. Though I suppose she would be too young to fully understand how her quirk works right now, since she's only three. I mean, it's so interesting. I wonder what the different effects are when creatures other than humans are transformed. Would they be as freaked out as I was? Would they even notice? What about inanimate objects? Would they just turn into bunny toys? Or would they be real? Ooh! What if-MPH!"

In a fit of self preservation, I shove the stalk of celery that had been hovering just outside Izuku's mouth, into it. Instantly cutting off his train of thought, as he now focuses on the thing that's in his mouth. That may have been a mistake.

Instead of squawking indignantly, or looking sheepish, he starts to munch on the green vegetable with wonder. His eyes sparkle, and his triangular nose twitches as he chews, making this strange squeaking/ clucking noise after a few seconds. I quickly look away from him, as my face starts to dangerously heat up. Only experience tells me that I'm not actually on fire right now.

Dear god, what's going on with me!? What, Izuku suddenly turns into a rabbit hybrid and I suddenly start feeling hot all over? Izuku was just having a melt down for god's sake! I need to get control of myself so I can properly help him through this, not weird him out with these creepy new feelings.

"Oh my god this is so good! I think my taste buds may have changed, because I _know_ I never liked celery as much as I do now. Thanks Sho-chan! Ooh, I wonder what the carrots are like!"

In a panic, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, before he can take another vegetable.

"Can I touch your feet?"

There's a pause as Izuku stares at me, processing my words. I shift uncomfortably and rush to explain.

"S-sorry. That came out weird. I saw your hands and got curious about how they would look."

"O-oh. Sure. That's fine."

He gives me a nervous smile and leans back into the arm rest of the couch, propping his feet on my lap. I look down at them, gently running my fingers along the thin bones in his feet. Izuku shifts around to get more comfortable, and I start feeling the thick fur along the bottoms. It's so soft! I don't even hesitate to grip the silky smooth pink pads, squeezing and rubbing them gently. I barely register Izuku's soft squeak, I'm so enamored with how they feel.

"A-ah, Sho-chan! That. That feels weird."

He mumbles the last part, and I look up to see him making a strange face. He looks embarrassed and, if he didn't have fur covering his face, would likely be blushing. I stammer out an apology, and quickly let go. I turn my face away in shame, and clear my throat awkwardly. I feel Izuku sit up, his weight shifting on the couch.

"Sho-chan? Are you ok?"

I look into his concerned eyes, and cough again.

"Y-yeah. Fine. It's kind of late, do you want a shower before we head to bed?"

He shakes his head and scratches his neck.

"No, I don't think we have enough towels to dry me back off afterwards. I think I'll just get undressed and go straight to bed. I wonder if we have anything that will fit me."

The thought of Izuku wet/ naked, makes me feel uncomfortable again. So I quickly stand up with a nod.

"R-right. See you there I guess."

I try not to dash into our bedroom, and ignore Izuku's confused questions. I quickly close the bedroom door, and try not to hyperventilate. What's going on with me? My stomach keeps doing weird things, and my quirk keeps fluctuating. I've almost lost control three times, just from looking at him. Am, am I hard? I look down at the front of my shorts. Yup, definitely hard.

Before I can make heads or tails of my newfound arousal, the doorknob jiggles and Izuku's muffled voice filters through the door.

"Sho-chan? Can you let me in?"

I jerk away from the door with an affirmative, and Izuku opens it. Oh god, maybe I should sleep on the couch. Before I can excuse myself, my eyes freeze on Izuku's body. He seems to have managed to strip his jumpsuit and underwear off, and is holding it innocently in front of his body. I can't stop my eyes from traveling down his muscular form, and to his much wider hips. The green fabric of his hero suit manages to hide his modesty, and I'm not sure if I'm more relieved or disappointed by that.

I manage to pry my eyes away and back up to Izuku's, and I feel like I could just die right now. He's looking down at my shorts, where my obvious boner is standing proud. It feels like an eternity before he looks back up at me, a calculating look in his eye. Dear god, please just kill me. He then gets this peculiar gleam in his eye and, in agonizing slow motion, drops his clothes to the floor. Putting his entire, glorious body on display. I don't know what sound managed to make it out of my constricted throat, but it sounded terrible.

Izuku chuckles at me, and pads closer. Once about a foot away, he looks at me with hooded eyes and hums out the single cruelest sentence I've ever heard.

"You wanna touch me?"

I gulp around the huge lump in my throat, and meekly nod. I don't think I can resist at this point. I'm not even sure if I'm thinking straight right now. Thankfully, Izuku gently takes my hands in his, and slowly brings them to rest on his fuzzy waist. Something seems to click in my head, and I don't seem need any more prodding.

I start rubbing my hands up and down his torso, reveling in the feel of his soft fur. I card my fingers though the curls on his chest, before lifting one of my hands to prod curiously at the top lip of his mouth. He opens it for me as I run my thumb along it, giving me an amazing view of his tongue. It's so pink! At least when surrounded by green anyway. How would it feel to kiss him?

Curious to find out, I cup his cheek and tilt my head down towards him. Our lips press together, and I hum from curiosity. His lips are a bit thinner and fit against mine strangely, but the skin there is so smooth. His fur tickles my nose as I deepen the kiss, tracing along his mouth with the tip of my tongue. Izuku lets out a keen, and bumps our groins together, making me aware of his own arousal. I break the kiss, and pantingly drag the other man to the bed.

I gently lay him down on the sheets and crawl over top him, resting between his legs. Before I can start doing anything else, Izuku starts tugging at my shirt. Getting the hint, I quickly get back up and strip out of everything. If we're doing this, I don't want to waste any time. I don't know how long I have before I lose my erection. Once I lose it, it's nearly impossible for me to get it up again.

"Do you mind if I just get into it? I don't want to lose this feeling."

Izuku widens his eyes, but nods enthusiastically, spreading his legs for me as I settle between them. There isn't enough time for prep work or stretching, so I'm just going to jack us off. We still need one thing though.

"Izuku, get the lube."

He quickly complies, reaching over to the nightstand drawer and pulling out a barely used tube. He hands it to me and I immediately squirt some out onto my left hand, warming it up with my quirk. Once I deem it warm enough, I smear it along Izuku's length, causing him to gasp loudly. He arches into my touch, and I practically feel myself get harder from the sight.

I rub some more lube on myself, and lean myself down until our members are touching. I hiss at the sensation, and grip both our shafts firmly. As we grind our hips together, and I stroke along our heads, Izuku begins to cling to me. Keening sweet things into my ear.

"Oh Sho-chan! So Good! More!"

I grunt and pick the pace up a bit, breaths growing ragged.

"Sho-chan! You feel so good!"

Without warning, my body tenses up, and I release all over our stomachs. The sticky white substance landing on, and soaking into Izuku's fur. Before I can feel ashamed for cumming early, Izuku's already leaned up and is stroking and kissing my face.

"No, shhh, it's ok. You did so good. You did such a good job Sho-chan."

"G-good?"

Izuku kisses me and nuzzles into my cheek.

"Yeah. You did such a good job cumming. I'm so happy you enjoyed yourself."

I grunt and twitch, which confuses Izuku. He leans back and looks down at my crotch, which has started to twitch again at his words. He looks back up, that calculating gleam back in his eye. He begins to stroke my face again, carding his fingers through my hair.

"You're such a good boy Sho-chan. You're so strong and handsome."

I feel my body begin to flush again, and Izuku starts stroking my shaft.

"I always love it when you enjoy yourself. When you cum for me. Do you want to cum for me again?"

I make a strangled whine and nod my head, face blazing hot. I'll do anything to make you happy. Anything, to feel good with you again. Izuku hums again once I'm fully erect again, and scoots back up to the head board. He reaches back into the drawer and pulls out a condom. He hands it to me, and pulls me up over him again.

"Put that on while I prepare myself."

"I-I want to touch you too."

I looks at me with a gentle expression, but nods anyway.

"Ok. You can prepare me. Go as fast or slow as you want. Just let me get on my hands and knees. I don't want to accidentally kick you. It also hurts to lay on my tail."

Oh, so he does have a tail. Wait, kick? I don't get a chance to think that statement over, as Izuku rolls over onto his front. He then suddenly sticks his but in the air, just as he gets his feet under him. I think my brain just broke. Izuku looks back at me curiously, wiggling his but to gain my attention. It's kind of pointless, since I'm paying attention to nothing except him at the moment.

I take a fortifying breath, and settle my hands on his hips. Because of the way they're structured, I have the perfect view of his anus, which rests just below his perky tail. Unable to resist, I grasp it with my left hand. Izuku squeaks, jerking his hips up. For a moment I thought I had hurt him, but he's soon reassuring me and tells me that I can do it again. I guess that's a sensitive area for him.

After exploring his new legs, and giving him a few strokes to get him excited again, I pick the lube back up. I squirt it onto my hand and begin prepping him. He probably does this many times by himself, since my fingers slide in pretty easily. I ignore the twinge of guilt, and start prodding him where I remember his prostate being.

It's not long before I have Izuku in a panting, trembling mess. If it weren't for him begging me to get on with it, I would've had him cum once or twice. But the fact still stands that I don't know how long I will last, and I _really_ want to finish inside him. I pull my fingers out, shivering at the squelching noise they make, and pat his hip before searching for the condom I dropped earlier.

I manage to find it tucked under his leg, and wrestle it out from underneath. I hastily tear it open with my teeth, and ease the latex over my still hard flesh. I apply some more lube, just in case, then line myself up. Before I push inside, Izuku looks back at me.

"Sho-chan. Even if I cum first, I want you to know that you can keep going until you finish. Ok?"

I grunt and nod, not terribly happy to have been stopped, but I appreciate the permission nonetheless. He then faces forward again, and I finally start pushing my way inside. He's gripping me pleasantly with his channel, and after a few shallow thrusts, I'm all the way inside. I groan at the pressure on my cock, but it's not unbearable. Izuku's hips cant upwards, and I grip the crook of his thighs and waist. Right, gotta do this.

I lean over his fuzzy back, and start up a moderate pace. I manage to keep part of me focused on the smooth, yet ridged feeling of Izuku's clenching walls, while keeping an ear trained on the litany of moans and sweet words that are coming out of his mouth. The words soon turn garbled, and I'm pretty sure he's close. In a fit of inspiration, I take my left hand and roughly grab his tail, digging my fingers into the tender skin above it.

Izuku stiffens and cries out, cumming onto the sheets. With that done, I begin working on my own building orgasm. I bury my face into the crook of his furry neck, and pick up the pace of my thrusts. A knot begins coiling just above my groin, and I start making noises of my own.

"That's it Sho-chan. You're doing really good. Just a bit more now. You can do it."

Those words manage to send me over the edge, and with one last thrust, I finally cum. With a groan, I manage to pull out and roll onto my side, but I remain snuggled into Izuku's back. I don't care that it's almost sweltering, with my face buried in his sweaty fur, it just feels too nice to move right now. Izuku starts making this strange purring noise, and wriggles around until my face is against his chest.

We hold each other for a while, ignoring the mess on both our bodies. Izuku runs his fingers through my hair, purring contentedly with my face still pressed into his chest. Soon, the humidity is too much and I pull away a bit with a huff. I look up at him, feeling the awkwardness start creeping back in.

"So… I guess that happened. It wasn't weird or anything? You felt good?"

He blinks at my question, seeming to mull it over.

"I think I should be asking you that. Are you ok?"

I give him a confused look, and he sighs.

"The sex. Are you ok that we had sex."

"Of course I am. I've been wanting to do that properly with you since we got together."

I then shift my eyes to the pillow beneath my head.

"It's just, frustrating, that I couldn't get it up properly. I thought you were getting tired of me."

He freezes with surprise, then blurts out loudly.

"You mean you're not asexual?"

I give him a bewildered look, but he carries on anyway.

"Well I mean, of course you're not. Not after getting so excited today. I mean, there's nothing wrong with being ace, I'll love you no matter what. I don't need to have sex with you to be your boyfriend, it's just a nice bonus. A _really_ nice bonus. I just thought. Well. I thought I was forcing you into doing something you didn't want. After a while I thought… I thought I was raping you, so I stopped trying."

The last sentence is said so quietly, that I almost don't hear it. It takes me a moment to process it, and wrap him up in a tight hug once it clicks.

"You weren't hurting me. We probably should've talked this out sooner, to spare ourselves the pain and aggravation. I definitely like having sex, I just wish I knew how to do it consistently. I'm not sure if I can do what we just did again."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I think I've got it figured out. You have a praise kink, and are probably a furry."

I blink. What?

"What?"

Izuku pulls away and looks at me, excitement shining in his eyes.

"A furry. It's someone who is attracted to, or at least turned on by physical animal characteristics on humans. I'm not sure what exactly got you going, but I'm pretty sure we can figure that out later with some erotic pictures. I'll even wear fake ears and a tail if I have to."

"O-ok… praise kink?"

He nods and starts rambling again.

"Yeah, you got turned on when I complimented and praised you. That's a praise kink. We can also see if that's enough to get you going on it's own, or if you need a combination of things. Ooh, maybe you have other kinks as well."

Izuku keeps murmuring on about different theories and tests we can do to see what'll _get me going._ I just close my eyes, letting the noise wash over me. I think I'm just going to leave that for tomorrow.

**I actually asked my ex-boyfriend a lot of questions about furries to write this. it wasn't awkward at all, why do you ask? i'm just happy he humored me. he even said he'd read this. hi phil!**

**in my head-canon, shouto changes his hero name to IcyHot just to piss bakugou off.**


End file.
